The Hidden Storm
by shadowritergirl
Summary: When Tsunade's niece is found- to whom she thought dead- the woman is amazed, horrified, shocked, and awed as one. She now has an eleven year old to look after, one that is just as powerful as Naruto, maybe more. But she also knows that this means an ancient myth is about to become true. Because... Her niece is the hidden storm.


"Lightning Storm!" The shout echoed all through the desert canyon, and winds howled through the gulley, whistles echoing in the girl's ears.

Fifteen shadow clones of herself disappeared as she sliced through them all with her move. She narrowed her eyes, and whirled, her fist flying into the last clone of herself.

The girl smirked to herself, dusting her hands off and then started to walk off. But something snatched her ankle and drug her down.

The girl yelped and flipped over, eyes wide as she looked up at the top of the far side of the canyon. Three people stood, all looking down at her. Two males, one female.

The three ninja jumped, the redhead with raccoon like eyes in front of her, the blonde on her left, and the black dressed man on her right. The girl swallowed.

"You're creating quite a ruckus, little girl." The blonde said, voice cold. She noticed the girl didn't wear a bandana, "And this is the Sand Village territory."

"Tamari." The redhead said, voice hard, yet at the same time, soft, "Ease up."

The girl looked down at her ankle to see the sand release her. She looked at the redhead, her eyes widening upon realizing who it was.

"Gaara of the Sands... The Kazekage..." The girl whispered.

"Indeed I am." Gaara nodded, holding his hand out, "And what is your name?"

The girl picked herself up, ignoring the hand offered to her, "I only tell people I trust, which is very few. I travel a lot."

"But you look like you couldn't be more than thirteen." The black dressed man said.

"I'm eleven. An orphan." The girl snarled back, "And I have trust issues, kitty cat."

The girl had noticed the man had a hood that looked like cat ears. The man's lip twitched, but he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you come with us?" Gaara suddenly offered, "My siblings and I were on our way to the Village hidden in the leaves. Would you like to come?"

The girl seemed to hesitate, staring into Gaara's face, eyeing him. He didn't seem to be hostile towards her, more like... understanding.

Was it something he said?

"I... shall accompany you, yes." The girl nodded, "And, if you want to call me anything until I tell you my name, it's Storm, because of my abilities. It's what my parents used to knickname me."

"Storm." Gaara cocked his head slightly, "You control the weather?"

The girl's expression hardened, "I'll tell you when I think I should."

Gaara nodded, "Fair is fair. I'll tell you things about me when I trust you. Now, shall we get going?"

As the group started off, Gaara noted that the girl- erm, Storm, hung at the back, her black eyes scrutinizing the three siblings.

_Maybe Naruto will be able to get her to open up_, Gaara thought, _It's worth a shot._

* * *

The gates of the Hidden Leaf Village came into view three days later, and Gaara quickly noticed Naruto and a few of his friends at the gates.

"Naruto." Gaara nodded.

"Gaara." Naruto grinned, "How are you doing buddy?"

"Fine, thank you." Gaara said.

"Hey, who's the newbie?" Sasuke asked, eyes on Storm.

Storm glared, black eyes turning into burning coals, "Sasuke Uchiha. I suggest you shut up unless you want to be seriously hurt."

"Is that a challenge, brat?" Sasuke stepped forwards, eyes narrowed, fists balled.

"Bring it, bitch." The girl growled back.

Sasuke faltered for a second, blinking. This girl who couldn't be more than thirteen had just cussed him out? She had a temper, to be sure of.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, snorting, "Of course you back up at me just calling you a name."

Sasuke snarled again, and took a step forwards, "Say that again, you little sl-"

Sasuke was cut off as a chakra powered kick sent him flying back. Almost instantly, everyone was in defensive stances, Gaara included.

"Hold up guys." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Shikamaru walking up, hands in his pockets, and cigarette in his mouth.

Temari rolled her eyes upon seeing him, "Cry baby. You saw what she did. She just sent Sasuke flying."

Said raven was currently pulling himself to his feet, arms around his ribs and wincing in pain.

Shikamaru eyed Storm, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into the dust, half finished.

"What's your name kid?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara opened his mouth to answer that Storm wouldn't tell him, but the girl beat him to it- with a different answer.

"Hageshii Arashi. Arashi for short." The answer came.

"Fierce Storm, huh? Not a bad name." Shikamaru nodded, thoughtfully. A silence fell over the group, some shocked, some awed. Shikamaru finally broke it, "How good are you at shogi?"

* * *

Shikamaru was shocked to say in the least, as Hageshii beat him for the fifth time in a row.

"Wow. Forget good, you're exceptional." Shikamaru mumbled, picking the pieces up.

"Thanks. My dad taught me when I was younger." Hageshii said, smiling as a warm wind blew by.

"Your dad huh?" Shikamaru asked, "Who is he?"

Hageshii's face clouded, "You mean, who _was_ he."

Shikamaru looked up, an eyebrow raised, but he didn't ask.

"Both of my parents are dead because of me." Hageshii muttered, eyes on the board as she moved some pieces of the shogi game, "The damned Atkaski coming out of nowhere, destroying the Hidden Storm Village and making me use my full power-"

Hageshii cut off, realizing what she was saying. She looked up to Shikamaru who seemed to not have heard her. Thank goodness.

The game passed by for several more minutes in silence before Shikamaru asked, "Which Atkaski?"

Hageshii scowled, "One year ago, Itachi and Pain."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow again; No wonder the black eyed girl seem to know Sasuke, and seemed to hold a grudge. His brother had destroyed her village.

"So... You hold a grudge against the Uchihas." Shikamaru murmured.

"Yeah. Why do you think I kicked Sasuke earlier? I would kill him if I got the chance." Hageshii grit her teeth.

_Note to self: Don't give her that chance_, Shikamaru thought, moving another piece.

Then Hageshii moved her piece and won the game, making Shikamaru curse in exasperation.

"Who did you say your dad was again?"

* * *

Night fell over the Hidden Leaf Village, and Naruto and his friends all were heading over to the Nara's house. Upon getting in sight distance, they saw the porch lights on, and Shikamaru and Hageshii still sitting there, playing Shogi.

"How many times has who won?" Choji asked, curious.

"She's won every single game, except one." Shikamaru muttered, "And we've played at least sixty times."

"Sixty seven, but who's counting?" Hageshii smirked, "I win!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, fun's over. It's late. Don't you need to get to sleep?"

"I... haven't actually slept in the last few days." Hageshii admitted, albiet slowly.

Shikamaru blinked for a moment, before standing, "And yet your that sharp with a tactical game?"

"And from your attacks three days ago, you defintely didn't act like you hadn't slept." Kankuro mused.

"Did you not sleep when we were traveling here?" Gaara inquired, mystified how a girl of only eleven could stay on her feet so long.

"Nope." Hageshii stood, slowly, and leaned against the banister pole, crossing her ankles and shoving her pockets into her leather jacket.

"How can you stay on your feet for that long?" Ino wondered, "When was the last time you actually slept?"

"A full night? Probably about a year ago. Ever since then, two or three hours of sleep a night." Hageshii shrugged.

"Th- That's almost impossible, for a girl your age, to be standing! How you haven't passed out yet is beyond me!" Sakura exclaimed, her tone taking on a motherly one.

A flash of pain passed over Hageshii's face, "You're just like my mom..."

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Anyway, to answer your statement from before, my chakra is what's keeping me awake. And since my chakra is literally the air around me, well..." Hageshii shrugged.

Sakura frowned, "Well, I guess that explains it a little..."

Shikamaru laid faintly glowing hand on Hageshii's shoulder, "So what do you say you take the spare bedroom here? Beats a hotel, and my mom won't mind."

"Na, I'll be-" Hageshii cut off with a yawn, leaning heavily against the banister, "Fine..."

Hageshii's eyes were beginning to close, and after several more seconds, she was asleep, with Shikamaru supporting her.

"Okay, come on dobe." Sasuke muttered, dragging the blonde away before he could say anything stupid, "Remember, we all have training tomorrow."

Naruto complained, but didn't fight being dragged away.

As everyone else walked off, Gaara looked at Shikamaru pointedly, "Be careful with her."

Then, he and his siblings disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Hageshii was clearly mad at Shikamaru the next day, glaring at the back of his ponytail.

Everyone was gathering along the river, in a clearing. Kakashi ans Tsunade stood, Kakashi lazily, Tsunade tall and strong.

Tsunade immeadiatly noticed Hageshii, her eyes widening.

"My god... Hageshii, is that really you?" Tsunade asked.

Hageshii's head snapped up, her black eyes widening. Her face went slack.

"A- aunt Tsunade?"


End file.
